


Amon Has A Pet

by Kizaito_Hiruma



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe-Fluffy fluff fluff, Fluff, I think I can do it, Kaneki is a pet, LITERALLY, Like, Master and pet, Please halp, Post-Raid, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizaito_Hiruma/pseuds/Kizaito_Hiruma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Root A, but no one dies. Amon did encounter Kaneki, and he did go Kakuja, but he doesn't know how he ended up keeping him as a pet..</p><p>Inspired by "I'm Not Crazy, These are My Friends!!" By KisaTM, a personal favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Centipede Has Some Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going overboard for a rookie writer with too much time. I already have two stories ongoing and I decide to put another one. Just a random thing that popped in my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon and his pet get a visitor, so Amon does his best to hide Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this doesn't seem like an introductory chapter, more of 'already somewhere in the middle of this', but the exact chapter that explains how this happened will come when I can fit it in to the story. (Just put the explanation. It already lines up with the story.) I can't think of a good starting chapter, I decided 'Hey, let's put it later!'

Amon was returning from work. He had a tiring day, making reports, dealing with co-workers, and simply trying to survive Akira. But when he gets home, he is both relaxed and on guard because when he closes the door and says his usual 'I'm home!'-

"Kooouuutaaaroooooouuu!"

-he gets tackled by his pet Centipede. He has no idea why this happened. During the Anteiku Raid, when he confronted Centipede, or Eyepatch for him, he engaged as normal. But when Eyepatch was forced to use his Kakuja, he kind of stumbled a few times, before launching himself at Amon and clinging to him, purring. When Amon tried pushing him off gently, almost petting him, Eyepatch just nuzzled against Amon's chest, the warmth making him feel drowsy. He managed to sneak the ghoul in to his apartment, since the ghoul did not want to leave Amon. Since then, it's been acting like a pet.

"Koutarouu!! You're late again! It's cold here.." Kaneki said, nuzzling himself against Amon. His owner scratched the back of his neck, but he did seem to feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Kaneki. It's so busy right now and I have to fill in many things." Kaneki pouted.

"That's why you should take me with you!!" Amon shook his head, a firm 'no' was his response.

That's everyday life for Amon when he comes home. Get tackled by Kaneki, relax a bit, eat, ocassionally feed Kaneki, then sleep. He will admit, though, that Kaneki's antics are often cute. The ghoul was obviously smaller than Amon, and the Kagune constantly kept up and waving reminded him of a pet. Other than chasing his Kagune, cuddling Amon, playing with his toys and purring, he is your average ghoul. So of course he panicked when Akira said that she would like to see his apartment.

"You've been coming in late a few times and missing a few reports, as well as going home the first chance you get." Akira said. "Is there something going on at home?"

"N-nothing. Just normal at home. I-I don't have anything going on." Amon nervously said, not making eye contact with his partner. Akira raised her brow, suspiscious of Amon, and decided to go with Amon to check his apartment. Amon tried calling Kaneki, but it's no use. Kaneki didn't pick up.

* * *

 

Amon and Akira made their way to Amon's apartment, where Amon was glad Kaneki did not have his Kagune out. His usual 'I'm home!' was followed by the usual fast sound of running and-

"Kooouuutaaarooouuu!!"

-his usual tackle, except, Amon didn't stumble and Kaneki was actually clinging to him. 

"May I ask who this is?" Akira asked, already suspicious but for a different reason. Kaneki looked over Amon's shoulder before hissing and growling.

"Who are you?! Are you going to hurt Koutarou??" Kaneki yelled. He tried to make himself seem threathening to Akira but to Amon, he just looked plain adorable. Akira, though, just became even more suspicious. Before Kaneki could bring out his Kagune, Amon intervened.

"He is just a relative! His parents died recently, so I took him in." He quickly lied, petting Kaneki and coaxing him to come off.  Akira was still suspicious of Kaneki, but not as suspicious as Kaneki was of Akira. The half-ghoul was pretty much glaring at her, searching for anything dangerous around her that she might use to hurt Amon. Amon sighed and led Akira to the living room, gave her a few snacks, and disappeared in to the kitchen to convince Kaneki to make coffee. All while Kaneki was clinging on to Amon and glaring at Akira.

"Kaneki, please. She is just a co-worker." Amon said, trying his best to convince the half-ghoul. "Just one cup. That's it." Kaneki pouted.

"Maybe she's dangerous. She might hurt Koutarou." His voice was dark and serious. Amon had almost given up when suddenly, he had an idea.

"I'll buy you a new toy." He said. "That centipede plush you really wanted, if you just brew some coffee." Kaneki's face lit up, and immediately, he started preparing the coffee. After a short while, Kaneki showed up with a cup in both hands, followed by Amon who had a cup of coffee in one hand and a tray with sugar and creamer in the other. Akira took a cup, took a little sip, and showed an expression not a single person had seen.

"It's good. Amazing, actually." Akira said. Amon gave a small laugh as Akira just sat there with her coffee, as if she was thinking of the most profound topic she could come up with.

"Ken really knows how to make coffee." He chuckled. "But he won't say how or where he learned to make it." Kaneki looked a bit embarrassed at the praise he received. His face flushed a deeper pink when Akira agreed about the coffee.

* * *

Akira had left after a short chat and another cup of coffee. As soon as Akira left, Kaneki could relax and Amon had collapsed on the sofa.

"I'm glad she wasn't too suspiscious." He sighed.

Kaneki didn't care anymore about Akira, he just wanted a new stuffy!! 

"Koutarou. I want the plush today." Amon checked his watch. "I suppose we can buy today."

Kaneki immediately changed in to his outdoor clothes. He was so happy! Amon chuckled at Kaneki's response. It maybe absurd for someone like him to take a liking to a ghoul, but ever since the Raid, he thought of Kaneki as a pet.

"Koutarou, let's gooo!!" Amon stood up. His pet always gets what he wants.

 


	2. Cuddly Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Amon go out to buy Kaneki's stuffy and some books, Kaneki cooks, and cuddling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK HOLY SHIT KISATM JUST COMMENTED AND LEFT KUDOS MAYBE I'M OVERREACTING BUT I'M SO HAPPY AND SHOCKED AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE SHE SAID IT WAS CUTE BUT I WASN'T SURE BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF EXPERIENCE WITH FLUFF BUT HOLY SHIT

"Koutarou! Hurry up! I might leave you behind!" Kaneki happily shouted. He doesn't always go out, but when he does, he gets really excited, just like a real pet. And just like a real pet, he doesn't like it when Amon puts a collar on him. Even though it's a thin collar that mostly resembles a choker, Kaneki doesn't like it. But he isn't even aware of his tendancy to get lost, or that you can attach a leash on his collar.

"Kaneki, please slow down." Amon huffed. "We all know I can't run between Wards."

That made Kaneki stop and run back to Amon. Kaneki is obviously aware of bis unusually high RC count, even for ghouls. Amon doesn't allow Kaneki to ride the train because there are RC gates at the entrances. Kaneki is allowed to ride if he is on RC suppressants, but Amon wasn't able to get any on time. So they decided to 'walk' (i.e. Kaneki runs while Amon tries to not lose sight of him) to the 19th Ward, where Kaneki's favorite plush store is located. 

Once they arrived, Kaneki started jumping around, looking for the plush he always wanted, when he found it: an extremely long centipede plush with a black body and red head. Amon held one end of the plush to see exactly how long it was, and it was long enough to go a few segments past Kaneki's head, and Kaneki was 19.

"Is this what you want?" Kaneki excitedly nodded. "Then let's pay for it. We can even stop by the bookstore if you'd like."

When they left the shop, they stopped by the convenience store to buy some drinks and a snack for Amon. Then they headed to the bookstore. Kaneki was looking around Takatsuki Sen's books and Amon was watching him. How Kaneki looked excitedly at the books, the way he he was on his knees to see the books which were on the lower shelf, it all reminded Amon of a cat.

'Maybe he'd eat fish all day if he wasn't a ghoul.' He thought.

* * *

They arrived home in the evening and Amon placed the books on the bookshelf and the plush in his room, on Kaneki's bed, while his half-ghoul got started on Amon's dinner. When Amon stepped out of his room, he could already smell Kaneki's cooking and followed his nose to the kitchen, where Kaneki had some soup cooking and he was preparing the fish. 

When Kaneki noticed Amon, he ran and flung himself on to the human, cuddling him. Amon petted Kaneki and Kaneki purred in response. When Kaneki got off, the soup was finished and the fish needed to be cooked.

"Kaneki, where did you learn to cook?" Amon asked. Kaneki laughed. He knew that Amon wouldn't survive one minute in the kitchen if he cooked his own meals. If this was Amon's way of saying 'Teach me. I don't know the first thing about cooking.', then Kaneki wasn't going to give in.

"I learned through books, because I know that before I started cooking, you've been living off of sweets, cup noodles, coffee, and food take-aways." Amon regreted asking.

Once dinner was ready and Amon was at the table with Kaneki, Amon couldn't help but notice how Kaneki looked down, which was unusual since Kaneki is usually cheerful. Amon gave a quick, reassuring pat on the head, one that clearly says 'we can talk about it, now or later'. Kaneki realized how he looked and put on his usual cheerful face, waiting for Amon to finish his dinner.

* * *

Dinner was finished and after washing the dishes and reading a few short stories, the two got ready for bed. As soon as Kaneki stepped in to the room, he jumped on to his bed and played with his new centipede plush. Amon stepped in and saw Kaneki playing, got his phone out, and secretly recorded Kaneki. He stopped a few seconds before Kaneki noticed Amon and tugged on Amon's sleeve with his Kagune. Amon let Kaneki carry him on to the half-ghoul's bed, as Kaneki wrapped the plush around himself. Seeing Kaneki like this makes Amon want to show him off to his co-workers. 

"Koutarou~ It's cold again. Can you sleep in my bed tonight?" Kaneki asked, shivering a little, but Amon could tell it was just an excuse to cuddle.... Maybe. With his thin body, Kaneki feels the cold easier than Amon, so Amon wasn't sure whether it's an excuse or the truth, but either way, he gave in anyway. He got his pillow, knowing Kaneki wouldn't share his pillows, and lay down on Kaneki's bed. Kaneki lay down as well, putting himself as close as possible to Amon before cuddling both the centipede and his human. He let his Kagune unfurl and wrapped three of them around Amon like some kind of heater while the last one created a small Kagune wall around them both.

"Good night, Koutarou~" Kaneki yawned before falling asleep. Amon held Kaneki closer, like the precious puffball Kaneki is, and cuddled back.

"Good night, Ken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am looking for a co-author to help me write this because I'm still a noob with writing fluff. I'll start accepting on March 8. I know I'm asking too much for the requirements, but you should have at least a fluffy one-shot of experience. If you are interested, just message or even comment on this work. As long as you are able to contact me. If you choose to message me, my email is obito.u13@gmail.com. I highly doubt it, but if more than one are interested, then you two have to write a short fluffy one-shot with "Entry- Co-author" either in the tags or summary. Thanks!
> 
> (I'm probably gonna regret having high hopes for a co-author. I'm too stupid T^T)


	3. Time For A Walk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon likes to take Kaneki out for a walk sometimes, the summer day was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the seasons work in Japan. I've never experienced snow, I've only been out of the country twice, and I don't understand how Kaneki walks on all fours. Since it's almost summer where I am, I decided it was fitting to write Amon taking Kaneki out during the summer.  
> (What are you talking about? It's perpetually summer where you live. It burns no matter what month it is.)  
> Oh fuck off, damn brain. Make more ideas

Amon is a very busy man. Since the Anteiku Raid, he's been a Special Class Investigator, and that comes with a lot of paperwork. He suddenly feels sympathy for Arima. The worst only comes whenever he remembers that Kaneki started living with him ever since the Anteiku raid. So whenever he has extra time (which is rare), he goes out for a walk, with his pet. It was one perfect summer afternoon when he found a chance to go home early. He finished an investigation, killed the target, and left the paper work to his underlings. He opened the door, his usual 'I'm home!' was a bit more tired than usual, but someone immediately re-energized it.

"Koutarooouu!!"

The tackle was faster but weaker than before, clearly showing how Kaneki wanted to hold on to Amon instead of knocking him over. Kaneki had a pleading look in his eyes and Koutarou had expected the worse, but was relieved when he saw Kaneki wearing his collar.

"Koutarou, I want to go outside. It's boring again." Kaneki pleaded. Amon nodded. There was great weather outside, and Amon was planning to take him out anyway. He was glad that he got his hands on some RC supressants before he left the building. Kaneki jumped excitedly as he always did whenever he was taken outside.

"Koutarou. I want to go to the CCG tomorrow. I want to go with you." Kaneki purred. Amon wasn't happy about this repeating request, but he decided that would be best discussed over dinner and coffee. For now, he had a walk to get to.

"We'll talk about it later." He said with a voice between stern and sympathic.

Kaneki didn't mind. He was going outside! He stepped out the door before being briefly pulled back by his human.

"But first, you need to put on your leash. You might get lost again."

Kaneki stuck his tongue at the Investigator, and the Investigator took that as a reluctant yes. He puts on the leash and slips it through one of the long sleeves of Kaneki's shirt, so it was hidden, but Amon could still hold it. Then they went out.

The park was the first place Kaneki wanted to go to. Kaneki would just run around, climbing trees, and ocassionally 'bark' at small animals such as birds and squirells. Amon just sat down with a cup of coffee they bought on the way, watching as Kaneki was currently climbing a tree. How he would of loved to work along side Kaneki and his nimble movements.

"Amon?" A voice asked. Amon turned around to see Shinohara standing behind him. Shinohara was holding a cup of coffee as well.

"Ah, Shinohara-san!" Amon said, happy to see his superior well. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk." Shinohara said, eyeing the white-haired teen running to Amon.

"Koutarou! I found a cool looking beetle in the trees!" He excitedly said, not noticing Shinohara.

"That's amazing, Ken. But you have to put it back."

"I know, I kno-" Kaneki finally noticed Shinohara and backed away a few steps. Shinohara noticed the action, and based on their conversation, he must be a shy acquintance of Amon's.

"Amon, who is this?" Shinohara asked, and when Amon didn't answer, he approached the boy. The boy backed away another few steps, but when Amon said it was okay, the boy stepped forward.

"My name is Shinohara. Shinohara Yukinori." The older said, giving his hand to Kaneki. Kaneki shook his hand quickly.

"Kaneki. Kaneki Ken." He nervously said. Amon sat him down while the two Investigators had a short chat. Eventually, Kaneki went back to playing and Shinohara watched as the boy quickly climbed trees and jump down them, as well doing tricks as he runs. He would be an amazing Investigator.

"Amon. Does Kaneki-san want to be like us?" Amon shrugged. He knows Kaneki wants to go with him to work, but that would endanger both of them. "I'll ask him." He finally replies.

"Koutarouuuu!" Kaneki calls from a tree branch. "Let's go somewhere else!" Amon stood up and walked over to Kaneki, leaving Shinohara on the bench.

'Kaneki Ken, huh.' Shinohara thought to himself. 'We found him.'

* * *

"Koutarou!! You're so slow!" Kaneki yelled. Amon looked up to see Kaneki hanging upside down on the branch. 

 "Kaneki, please get down. You'll fall." He said.

"It's fine. I'll regenerate anyway."

"Then people will find out. You can't let them know."

"Fine. Fine." Kaneki jumps down. "Let's get more coffee and go home."

Such a troublesome pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am looking for a co-author to help me write this because I'm still a noob with writing fluff. I'll start accepting on March 8. I know I'm asking too much for the requirements, but you should have at least a fluffy one-shot of experience. If you are interested, just comment down below. I highly doubt it, but if more than one are interested, then you two have to write a short fluffy one-shot with "Entry- Co-author" either in the tags or summary. Thanks!
> 
> (I'm probably gonna regret having high hopes for a co-author. I'm too stupid T^T)


	4. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he would be found, he just didn't know it would happen so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go to the comments and yell "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY" I'll admit, this wasn't originally part of the plan, but it came up while typing the third chapter, resulting in Shinohara's thoughts near the end. I promise, though the start seems serious, the story will still be fluffy.

The summer days were very hot and often the nights were cold. Since Amon got the day off, he went out to buy some cold treats for himself as well as more coffee beans for Kaneki. Kaneki was saddened when he was told to stay, so he locked the door and read his book, holding the centipede in his arms. Checking the time, he decided to brew a cup of iced coffee. He had just finished pouring his glass when he heard someone knocking. Amon doesn't knock, so he thought it was a friend of the human when he heard shouting.

"Open up! We know you're inside!" A loud voice shouted. Kaneki was afraid, he moved a bit closer to the door, shaking, but with no intenetion of opening it when he heard his favorite human call instead of another loud voice.

"Ken. Everything will be alright. Just open the door for me." Amon called out gently. Kaneki worked up some courage and opened the door. Amon awaited him on the other side, a fearful hug from Kaneki was all he given. No words, no requests, nothing. Amon hugged back.

"We've been found out." He whispered in to Kaneki's ear. "I'm really sorry, Ken."

Kaneki was roughly pulled away before being restrained by the CCG soldiers who were around them. Amon reacted quickly, trying to free Kaneki before he was pulled back by Shinohara. Amon looked at the older with slight betrayal in his eyes.

"You said nothing would happen to him!" He shouted. "This will surely make him panic and he might hurt someone! Don't restrain him!" Shinohara looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Amon, but that's for Kaneki-san's and your own good. I'm just doing my job. If you care for him so much, I'll try and find a compromise." Amon looked at his pet, struggling. In pain of being held back. He seemed so lonely, trying to fight his way through and get to Amon. Amon wanted to get close too, but there was nothing he could do. So he asked Kaneki to do the most logical thing that Amon was going to do.

He gave in.

* * *

"Special Class Amon Koutarou. You are one of our most talented and essential Investigators. Why are you harboring a ghoul?" 

 There was a private meeting to properly assess and sort this situation. Many bigshots as well as the higherups attended to hear Amon's answer. Taking a deep breath, he decides to tell the truth, no matter how ludicrous it is.

"He started cligning to me ever since our encounter in the Anteiku Raid." One of the members stood up in fury.

"That's preposterous! Even if a child did that, the ghoul is nearing his twenties!" He shouted.

 "Quiet down. I have already requested that the ghoul be sedated and brought here. We will decide then." Amon was so glad for Arima's presence. However, the CCG member was not happy.

"Decide what? Who it can eat next?"

"Did Shinohara not tell you?"

"Tell me what? If it was so important, he would of already told me!"

"It's Kaneki Ken. The missing boy from the accident months ago." There it was. The revelation that will decide Amon's pet's fate.

"Kaneki Ken? So he did become a half-ghoul.."

"But he might've been a dangerous ghoul before staying with Special Class Amon."

"We could use him." Another turn of heads, this time, pointing to Amon. "Ken will always listen to me. He's a bit stubborn, but he always does as I say. Just please. Don't hurt him."

"Then it's decided." Arima said. "We'll make him an Investigator."

"But what will we do if the public finds out? About Kaneki Ken?"

"Simple. We change his name."

* * *

Kaneki sat alone in that room. He was in COCHLEA. He felt so cold. So scared. He wanted someone or something to cuddle. 

"Where are you, Koutarou?" He cried, hugging his knees in the corner. Each minute felt like an eternity of darkness.

"Ghoul. Get up." The door opened, revealing an unknown Investigator. "You are being requested." Without Koutarou to keep him, he follows the Investigator out of the room where he was being transported to another strange building. It was tall building with lots of glass. The unknown Investigator led him upstairs and in to a room, but before he opened the door he warned Kaneki in a threathening voice.

"Try anything funny, and you won't be the only one paying the price." He snarled.

Kaneki had nervously stepped in to the room, the hostile smell assaulting him. He looked around and instantly noticed Amon. He ran to give Amon his usual tackle, sobbing in to his shoulder.

"Koutarou.." He sniffed. "I missed you." Amon petted his head.

"Everything will be alright. Just behave and we can go home soon." He reassured the ghoul. Looking up, he saw multiple dumbfounded expressions and one pokerface.

"Our decision is final." Arima announced. "We'll train to work along side us." Kaneki's eyes lit up upon hearing this news. Amon was endlessly thanking Arima while Kaneki had smiled for the first time the whole day.

"I can work with Koutarou." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am looking for a co-author to help me write this because I'm still a noob with writing fluff. I'll start accepting on March 8. I know I'm asking too much for the requirements, but you should have at least a fluffy one-shot of experience. If you are interested, just comment down below. I highly doubt it, but if more than one are interested, then you two have to write a short fluffy one-shot with "Entry- Co-author" either in the tags or summary. Thanks!
> 
> (I'm probably gonna regret having high hopes for a co-author. I'm too stupid T^T)


	5. New Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is going to be trained to work in the CCG, but he needs a new name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE GOT FANART HOLY SHIT.  
> Thanks to kittykath for drawing it. I'm sorry the chapter was a bit late compared to the others, but I just had exams... so nervous. And I am unable to put fanart in this until I figure out how. On a PC. Not a phone soooo....... sorry kittykath

Amon never felt so happy. The CCG was still discussing some things, but other than that, Kaneki can start tomorrow. However, since Kaneki is declared missing to the public, he'd have to change names, which Kaneki was very stubborn about.

"Ken, please. This is for us both." Kaneki still shook his head. "Your ID will be printed tomorrow, but we need a name to be put on it." Kaneki continued reading. Amon was getting a little annoyed. He snatched the book and quickly hid it. Kaneki tried to make a beeline for the room, but Amon made it first. He locked the door and hid all of Kaneki's stuffed toys, blankets and pillows. When Amon opened the door, Kaneki immediately collapsed on the bed, sad and toy-deprived.

"Ken..That's not going to work.." Amon guiltily said. Kaneki buried his face on the empty matress. "Ken.." Kaneki cried a tiny bit.

"Fine. You can have your pillows and blankets back." Kaneki looked up, still crying. "And if you let me change your name, I'll return the book and the centipede." Kaneki wiped the tears away as he threw himself at Amon, cuddling him. Amon petted him, sighing. 'So troublesome.' He joked to himself.

"Hey, Koutarou. We'll be together, right?" Kaneki asked sadly. He cried a bit in to Amon's shoulder. "They put me in a weird, scary, cold, dark room. You weren't there."

Amon tried to make Kaneki smile. "That was before. What matters is that I'll be with you at work." He hugged Kaneki a bit tighter. "I'll give you back your book. I'll even buy you another pillow and another blanket. Just be good." Kaneki smiled, no longer sad.

"I know! Let's go walking around again. We could some coffee. Just to make you feel better."

Kaneki was happy about it. He wanted to play outside again. As long as he was with his human.

"Hey, Koutarou. I want to play." Amon smiled.

"But that's all you do." Nonetheless, he gets ready to go out.

* * *

"Koutarou, can we buy more books?" Kaneki asked. Amon laughed. Right now, they were visiting a library after Kaneki fell off one of the trees.

"Wait until you get your paycheck to buy another bookshelf." He joked. It was true. Their bookshelf at home was very full. It could no longer fit books, or anything for that matter. Still, being with Kaneki like this made both of them so happy. Kaneki got his book and put himself between Amon and the book his human was reading. Cuddling the human, he continued reading.

"Ken, if you want something, you can say it. Don't try to coax it out of me." Amon said, stroking Kaneki's hair. Kaneki purred in response, trying to get the human to cuddle him back.

"Ken..." Kaneki leaned to Amon's touch, like a cat. ".... You win." Amon gave his pet at cuddle. Kaneki chuckled.

"Was Koutarou trying to avoid it?" Amon held Kaneki tighter. "Koutarou is feeling guilty~"

"Shut up, Ken."

* * *

Kaneki and Amon had arrived home that evening with Kaneki bolting to the bedroom to play with his centipede.

"Mukadeee~ I missed you~" Kaneki purred. Amon soon entered, laughing at the sight of his pet rolling and wrapping himself with a stuffed centipede. Amon's phone suddenly rang when Kaneki was stuck and unable unwrap himself without a Kagune.

"Hello, this is Amon Koutarou."

" _Amon? Could you tell your roommate I congratulated him?"_ It was Houji.

"Umm.. sure. Who told you, though? He hasn't even been announced yet."

" _Suzuya told me. Can I ask what's his name?"_ Amon gulped.

"His name is...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up on the co-author thing. I guess I'm doing okay for someone as bad as me, but if you want to, I'm still accepting whoever wants to co-author with me.
> 
> And yes. Amon clearly has no intention of letting Kaneki use his last name.. or does he? Because while I like Sasaki Haise, I'll let you decide in the comments whether you would like Sasaki Haise or Amon (insert first name). Yeah, go suggest a first name if you want.
> 
> (P.S If you someday plan to write fluff and you are listening to music, pick a happy song. I made Kaneki a little sad because I was listening to "The Immoral Memory- The Lost Memory"... WHY CAN'T I CRY. HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT I, WHO SPENT MY CHILDHOOD CRYING, DON'T KNOW HOW TO CRY)


	6. Investigator Centy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking gosh. I'm so sorry I'm so late! I had to do stuff, fill in some requirements, and when I was finished I went to the land of no internet (sorry if you are from Hinunangan or Patong). I hope this makes up. Also, I don't know how pictures work here, so I have no idea how you rotate the picture, sooo I went with the back up plan. (BUT I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO PUT A PICTURE. I AM THE KING OF EVERYTHINGGGGG)

Amon hesitated. "His name is.. Yuutarou. Amon Yuutarou. He is the one you met last time."

_"I see. Is he excited?"_

"I'm sure he is. Ah, he seems to be taking in the night scen- Ken, where are you going?!" Akira almost laughed when he heard Kaneki shout that he was hungry and only laughed harder at Amon's reaction.

"GO THROUGH THE DOOR. NOT THE WINDOW!" Akira could hear a whine from Kaneki.

"It's fine, Koutarou! It won't hurt me!" Kaneki tried, though the tone of a child probably din't help. Akira laughed a bit again before realizing that his apartment was on the 28th floor. She got really worried then after.

"Amon, you have to stop him! Jumping out the window from the 28th floor could hurt or even die!" Amon just realized he was on the phone, and returned to the call, but not before he pushed Kaneki in their room and closed the door.

"Sorry about that Akira, I managed to get him in the room. Sometimes, he goes through the window." Akira was so worried about 'Yuutarou's' choice of exit that she left the call immediately. Amon sighed. Kaneki was surely a lot of trouble, and he has to keep Kaneki close during work hours, so he can't imagine what would happen around the office. Opening the door as slowly as he could, he spys Kaneki playing with his centipede pillow, breaking out his phone, he records the scene.

He really doesn't want Suzuya near his Centipede or anything related to him ever again.

* * *

_"Come on, Amon! Just one little peek!" A stubborn Suzuya asks, trying to look over Amon's shoulder. Amon pulls his phone closer to his chest, making sure Suzuya wouldn't be able to see it. Suzuya was not always the type to see what people are looking at on their phones, but if given any phone, he can easily access every file you have, even hidden ones. Amon had hidden his picture of Kaneki amongst other things, but knowing Suzuya, it would still be found._

_"Suzuya, I told you. You can't look at my phone." Amon said sternly. The look in Suzuya's eyes was screaming 'show me your phone because I'm not leaving' right at Amon's face. He didn't have much of a choice since Shinohara wasn't in the room. His worst nightmare has been realized: he had to delete the picture(s)._

_"Fine. Let me finish some important things first." Amon said, deleting every photo as quickly as he can. Suzuya won, again. He cursed that day, he lost all his pictures and everything of Kaneki he had. One day, he'd get back at him. **Soon**_

* * *

 Amon had been so deep in to recording that he hadn't realized Kaneki had noticed him.

"Koutarou?" Kaneki giggled. "Am I really that cute?" He asked playfully, squishing his centipede plush. Amon blushed at the sudden return to reality. He put his phone away quickly and shut the door. Kaneki giggled again, cheeks tinted pink. Amon chuckled too, before noticing the soft Kagune wrapping around him and slowly putting him on his bed.

"You-  _We_ have work tomorrow. I know you decided on the name. What is it?" Amon smiled. He hadn't planned for Kaneki to use his name, but he kind of liked the name he gave, even if it didn't fit him.

"Yuutarou. Amon Yuutarou." Kaneki smiled a little, cheeks tinted a rosy pink, as he drifted off to sleep, not noticing Amon had moved and was now hugging Kaneki from behind.

* * *

Waking up with a half-ghoul alarm clock was normal for Amon ever since Kaneki moved in, but waking up to Kaneki's Kagune thrashing about a bit and him screaming numbers with a few tears was very unsual and worrying, but also surprising since Amon was unhurt and he was directly behind Kaneki. Amon slowly got up, avoiding the viscious Kagune, and tried to shake Kaneki awake. Kaneki showed his response in the clearest way possible, the thrashing got worst and he screamed louder. He managed to wake Kaneki up with a small pot of cold ice water. Kaneki hates the cold, so he woke up, dove towards Amon and, using his Kagune, wrapped both of them with all the blankets and pillows in the room.

"K-Koutarou, t-that was m-mean.." Kaneki whined, clearly feeling worse about the cold than Amon feels about a cold ghoul clinging to him. Amon sighed in relief and petted Kaneki on the head.

"I was worried. You were screaming and thrashing around. Did you have a bad dream?" Amon asked, concern obvious in each syllable. Kaneki hugged tighter.

"It was strange, masked man. He... he did horrible things." Kaneki said, eyes drooping in sadness at the memory of the dream. Worried that his pet would feel sad for the whole day, he picked up the shivering ghoul, and carried him to the shower.

"If you get all sad, then you can't come to work with me. Right, Investigator Yuutarou?" Kaneki giggled. It wasn't his name, but it was the name given by his human, so he treasured it.

While Kaneki was taking a warm shower while Amon made breakfast...

i.e drink instant coffee and eat cup noodles

Kaneki was usually (always) the one to prepare breakfast while Amon took a shower, but Amon let Kaneki go first to calm the poor ghoul down. Amon heard footsteps and saw Kaneki wearing an old suit he had. Kaneki had his collar as well, the new one with a little bell. It tinkles light and gentle, just like Kaneki. Amon suppressed a chuckle, because Kaneki was so nervous, he was tinted pink again.

* * *

"Welcome to the CCG. How may I help you?" A receptionist asked. Amon hadn't noticed Kaneki went ahead while Amon payed the fare for the ride. The receptionist seemed nice, but Kaneki couldn't answer, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. He is new around here." It was Shinohara. Kaneki jumped away in a panic, an act that Shinohara didn't understand before remembering why Kaneki was here in the first place.

"Relax, Kaneki-kun. Last time was a mistake. I thought you would hurt Amon." He reassured. "This time, you are my junior, so I have to help you." He finished with a smile. "Where is Amon?" His question was immediately answered by Amon himself.

"Ken!" Amon shouted like mother who just found her lost child. "Ken, don't run off like that." "Okay, Koutarou." Shinohara laughed. This is the infamous Centipede, in the CCG, about to get a quinque, and is Amon's pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the dumb name I gave Kaneki. If I ever plan to put Haise, (Yes, I'm putting Haise), he would be a completely different entity. Yep, Haise exists as a half-ghoul in the CCG. ("You put two blushing dorks in this chapter! Is this shippy?!" No it isn't. More of Kaneki making it seem shippy but in reality Kaneki is a clingy puppy-kitten-centipede pet and Amon is a fluffy puffball loving dork)


	7. Touring the Building!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggghhhh I love writing this too muchh... It's difficult writing the other stories when you have easy-to-write fluff that ruins both you and your readers.

Meetings weren't exactly the best way to forget a nineteen-year old boy almost jumping of a window on the 28th floor of Amon's apartment. Akira had left the meeting room and since it was lunch break, she decided to buy a coffee in a nearby coffee shop. She had been stopped a few times by some co-workers but she managed to reach the lobby. There, Akira saw Amon and the boy she met last time, Yuutarou, talking with Shinohara. He wasn't glaring anymore, though a bit wary and obviously nervous and shy. She strained her ears when she heard the sound of a bell in the area. Seeing Amon turn bright red made Akira think Amon did something, but she saw a bell around Yuutarou's neck.

"Ken. You wore that on purpose, didn't you?" Amon asked, trying to avoid eye contact with his pet. Shinohara laughed as Kaneki moved to where Amon was looking at.

"Koutarou~ Look at me. It's no fun when you don't play with me. Look at me!" Kaneki whined. Amon looked in Akira's direction to avoid eye contact, but ended up noticing Akira.

"Amon, what are you doing?" She asked as if she walked in on something ridiculous. Amon tried to fight of the blush of embarassment as Kaneki proceeded to glare at Akira. Shinohara let out a laugh, quickly clearing the one-sided tense atmosphere between Kaneki and Akira.

"That can be discussed later, Akira. We have a new hatchling joining us from today onward." He said, nudging Kaneki towards Akira. "Go on." Kaneki suddenly forgot who he was glaring at and returned to the nervous, shy state he was in earlier.

"K-Amon Y-Yuutarou.." He stuttered. Amon lost it, picking Kaneki up and petting him. A tiny puffball like him should be held like a tiny puffball. Realizing what he was doing, he put Kaneki down, rushed to the nearest bathroom, and tried to muffle his screams of embarassment. Kaneki laughed at Amon, while Akira began her ruthless 'jokes' about Amon.

"Now, now, let's focus on giving our new member a tour then, shall we?" Shinohara said, before receiving a quick text from the CCG Laboratories. Shinohara read the new message and a smile formed on his face. "Starting with the CCG Laboratories."

* * *

The ride there was boring. There was nothing to play with and he doesn't have anything to say. It was also cold in the car. Luckily, Akira took the front passenger seat, leaving enough space for Kaneki to shift and cuddle with Amon.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Amon asked shifting as well to adjust to a more comfortable position, before allowing Kaneki to move closer.

"It's so cold, Koutarou." Kaneki said. At this point, Amon was wondering if this was an excuse or if it was true, because it was just a little air conditioning. Kaneki started purring quietly, hoping to get Amon's attention, when Akira turned around.

"So, Yuutarou. Wh-?" Amon's brain was too busy shutting down to make an excuse. At least Kaneki had enough common sense to stop purring and look up.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Kaneki asked. Akira tried to resist laughing, but she did so anyway, bringing Amon back to reality.

"This is perfect!" She said. "Amon Koutarou, Protector of Children!" Amon adjusted to a more proper position as he tried to reason with Akira.

"Th-that's not true!" Amon defended, though his ears were pink. "He just gets really clingy at times."

"Nice try, Amon." Shinohara said, supressing a chuckle when Amon blushed redder. "I saw the whole thing."

Amon remained quiet for a while and once he was sure that the attention was gone, he proceeded to quietly scold Kaneki, who childishly sulked and pouted for the rest of the ride. It wasn't a problem until they arrived and got out. Kaneki was being stubborn as he didn't move unless he got something he wanted, which was a mystery to everyone, even Amon. Eventually, Amon had to carry the stubborn, fluffy half-ghoul on his back, which Kaneki enjoyed.

"Ken, please. You are not at home. If you want something, you can have it later." Amon said in a tone between a hiss and gentle scolding. "Why are you so upset?"

"I know you hid one of my books in your jacket."

"... You can have it later, just behave for now. Amon said, internally facepalming himself. Of course, Kaneki would want a book. If Kaneki forgot why he was angry, he'll just ask for a book. "Ken, I'm putting you down. You have to follow us, okay?" Kaneki gave a quick nod, shifting his position to allow Amon to put him down gently. Once Kaneki was down, he followed Shinohara and Akira, who still had no idea why Kaneki seemed upset, to the room where Kaneki would receive his temporary Quinque.

"Kaneki-san," Shinohara said, snapping Kaneki from his childish, dazed thoughts. "Usually, you get a Quinque once you graduate from the Academy. But, due to the extreme losses from the Anteiku Raid, you'll be given a Quinque early."

"You'll be put through a trial class, first." Akira supplied. "To see what class you'll be put in. But since you'll be using the CCG Facilities even while you are a student, we'll tour you first." And that is how Kaneki lost all will to return to the CCG Laboratories. At first, the tour went well. Going around, explaining some parts of the building, just a normal tour. But once they got in to the laboratory itself, it went downhill. Kaneki somehow managed to get paler and paler with each explanation of the manufacturing process of Quinques as they proceeded. Amon noticed, hiding his shock on how Kaneki achieved the impossible, while the other two Investigators continued, not noticing the horror in Kaneki's eyes. They eventually walked back to the car when Amon suggested to tour the office building instead of focusing on the Quinque manufacturing process.

"Ken, are you all right?" Amon whispered. Kaneki barely nodded. How Amon wanted to laugh. The ghoul who's been going around, destroying resturaunts and striking fear in ghouls and Investigators alike is afraid of the Quinque manufaturing process. Then again, being stuffed in to a briefcase isn't relaxing either.

"Don't worry so much, Ken. You'll be fine."

* * *

The ride back was very quiet. There would be an occasional sound of someone clearing his/her throat in attempt to break the silence, but to no avail. But once they arrived at the Headquarters, it was a bit less tense. Occasionally, some co-workers would stop to talk to them and ask questions about Kaneki, but the tour still went well. It was getting dark so Amon was going to bring Kaneki to his dorm for Kaneki to settle in (he was reluctant to let him when he was told but he still agreed.) Akira and Shinohara decided to finish a bit of work so the two went ahead. They had reached the 7th floor to pick up Kaneki's book and were walking back to the elevator when they passed by Arima. Amon looked around the hall, which was empty, before he turned around and bowed in front of Arima.

"Thank you very much for sparing Kaneki, Arima-san!" Amon said with sincerity. Arima looked stoic as usual but Kaneki could have sworn be saw Arima smile a little.

"It's no problem. Shinohara-san had asked for it so I complied." He said, waving to them before going to his original destination. The smile on Kaneki's face when Amon stood back up was all Amon needed. If he was sad, who would feed his pet? Certainly not Arima, or would he?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a tumblr account! I'm still getting used to it, but feel free to ask about my works or myself. Feel free to suggest ideas and prompts there! (It's still a bit empty, though.)  
> Tumblr: norenzyto990
> 
> (And yes, Arima and Kaneki have a good relationship. This is based off of Kisa's work after all. Amon has to work, too.)


	8. Hu yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorryyy I've been really lazyyyyy

Kaneki lay bored on the floor. The book he was reading was forgotten on the floor and his toys were a mess. Amon was late again. Usually, he'd text when he'd be late and an estimate of when he'll be home before Kaneki starts cooking dinner, but no text arrived. It's been like this ever since he was assigned a dorm in the CCG Academy grounds. On the weekends, he'd come visit so he can test a new recipe for Amon to try. Currently, however, he wasn't even in Amon's apartment. He received a text earlier this morning to stay in the dorms and Amon will come instead. Worry consuming him, he was about to open the door when the door opened. An unknown face wearing the Academy uniform and bags had appeared to see Kaneki on the floor, looking like a young child waiting for his parents to come home.

* * *

 

A week ago...

"You can't be serious, Shinohara-san." Amon said in protest.

"I don't like the sound of it either, Amon. But it was an order from the higher ups."

Amon and Shinohara were in the lobby, discussing a letter Shinohara gave to Amon detailing an idea of sending an upbeat, optimistic student volunteer to dye his blond and live with Kaneki for a while to observe his interactions with past reminders. Amon himself did not know the relationship between Nagachika Hideyoshi and Kaneki Ken but he knew they were close, so it may have seemed like a bad idea. His fear only grew worse when he actually met the student. Although there were differences, he was almost the spitting image. His name even came close to Hideyoshi's name. With no choice left, he decided to let it through and see how it goes.

* * *

"Umm.. Amon.. Yuutarou.. right?" The blond youth asked.

Kaneki quickly brought himself back up and shut the door for a few moments, cleaned up as much as he could, then opened it again. He may have seemed only slightly distressed at that moment, but he was internally screaming. His interactions with humans were very little, and he could barely interact by himself, needing Amon to make a quick excuse all the time.

"C-come in." He nervously stuttered as he moved to let the other male in.

The male seemed to let the strange act go and went in. He placed his bag on the floor and sat on the sofa while Kaneki excused himself to make some coffee. When he came back, he seemed to have a little difficulty trying to carry two cups, a small container of sugar, and a similar one of milk.

"Please, h-help yourself.."

"Don't mind if I do." Was Blondie's reply as he help Kaneki with the milk and sugar then grabbed a cup. He stirred in a little milk then took a sip before introducing himself.

"Nakahara Takayuki, but you can call me Yuki! I'll be staying here!" He said enthusiastically. Kaneki could only speak in a small, shy voice.

"Amon Yuutarou." Was all he said before Takayuki playfully slapped him on the back.

"I didn't know my roommate was so small in many ways!"

* * *

Amon had finished work for the day and decided to vist his Centipede. He hurried over to the dorm in fear of Kaneki's reaction to the sudden introduction to a new and boisterous human. He swung open the door with a worried cry of "Ken?!", only to see the human tugging at Kaneki's favorite centipede plush.

"Even for just a minute?" He pleaded, receiving a stubborn "No!" as a reply. Amon could guess what was happening, but Kaneki was close to tears. It has never happened like this before, so he quickly strode over there and confronted the new guy.

"What's your name and what are you doing to Ken?" He asked sternly. Takayuki froze for a moment before turning to Amon.

"A-ah.. you must be Amon-san. Amon-kun.. no, too confusing.. Yuutarou-kun doesn't seem to be too fond of sharing. I mean, sharing is caring, right?"

Amon was almost furious that Kaneki was close to crying. He easily pried the centipede from Takayuki's hands and gave it to Kaneki. He had a small talk with Kaneki and helped him to his room, where the rest of his plush toys were. When he returned to speak with Takayuki, he seemed ready to burst.

"Even if all you did was breathe, if it upsets Ken, it'll be you're last time doing that. Are we clear?" He said in an icy rage. Takayuki could only nod.

"Y-yes sir! I will not upset him!"

With that, he let him go and went to properly comfort the crying ghoul in his room.

* * *

 

Now that Kaneki had calmed down, he had started preparing dinner. Takayuki was helping as an apology, while Amon avoided the kitchen (something happened once while Kaneki was in his dorm room, but Amon didn't want to remember).

 "Hey," Yuki said. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't know it was that important to you." 

Kaneki nodded, internally panicking due to how socially inept he was.


	9. Some things I need to tell you guys...

Soo... umm... Hi guys... this isn't a new chapter... there won't be any for a while..

 

Don't hit panic yet, pleaseee. Let's take our time, talk it out a bit, y'know? 

I've said stuff like this before, saying there won't be a chapter for a while because of this and that, but this time, I'm serious. I've been falling out of the fandom and ideas I've been thinking of just don't come out right. It's not just Tokyo Ghoul either. When I first started writing here, I had lots of ideas for both fanfics and original stories. It was all random and everything that came out was super ugly because of whatever reason, but I've worked out a bit of a system now, and the system is making me doubt some things. Let's say, I want to write Alfred Jones (yes, the new fandom I'm obsessed with is Hetalia)in a fantasy setting.

**What's the idea?**

Fantasy AU

**What's the plan?**

A group of volunteers join an experiment that sends them to a virtual fantasy world. Something fucks up and they're stuck.

**Who's in it?**

Alfred Jones, ??, ??

**How should it start?**

??

**What should I include?**

??

**Oneshot or multiple chapters?**

??

 

You see, those question marks are important to me. It outlines my story. It's bery basic and yet, it's super helpful. The thing is, my mind is blank for those important parts. I wanted to be able to write something worth reading, crack fic or angst or whatever I come up with. 

Another thing that's blocking me is what I'm writing with and how often I get to write. I used to write on my shitty PC, but wifi problems forced me to write on my phone. I'm typing this announcement on a tablet. Both are great, but I'm super awkward with large devices like tablets, so that leaves my phone. It's better for me in my situation, but I can't write on it as much as I used to. I used to write at school, in one of the com labs. I can't do that now since I moved in to a "prestigious school befitting your abilities" (mom's words not mine).

I wanted to continue writing, so I started a small series called the Impromptu Theater. So far it's got nothing since its dependent on the readers. I do like what I have on this fic tho, so I'll update every... hmm.. year? Month? I don't know. I'm sorry guys. I hope you understand.

I'll update one day, so please be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who read 'I'm not Crazy! These are My Friends!', you know that Kaneki can't talk. But since this is inspired by and not necessarily a remix, I just changed the Kakuja effects. So Kaneki is still animal-like, but not agressive, like a house pet, and the Kakuja almost resets his mind, so he believes that he is Amon's pet. The CCG has no idea about Amon's pet though.


End file.
